Ready to Love
by Wyll
Summary: Un segundo de reflexión. ¿Confesión indirecta? No del todo, solo es querer un beso directo.  One-shot, Fluff, A.U


**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no es de mi pertenencia, y dudo mucho que algún día lo sea. Con este aviso, no rompo ningún derecho de autor. x3 o eso espero.

* * *

**Ready to Love**

_Esa mujer maravillosa que me manda a las nubes con sólo un roce de piel; que con su dulce y exquisito aroma provoca tomar más de un trago. Robar más de un beso. Y es que no es fácil mantener el control cuando escuchas su canto angelical. Ver curveados esos labios rosas; no es sencillo controlar el delirio al verlos ser humedecidos por una lengua: pedazo de carne que invita pases a su morada.  
__¿Qué es lo que se hace cuando tienes a la persona que más deseas sobre tu cuerpo?  
Tan fácil sería atrapar su rostro entre mis manos y devorarla en segundos, quitarle esa maldita ropa que sólo evita mostrar aquel escultural cuerpo. Porque en el deseo todo cuerpo femenino es sedoso y terso: un manjar carnal. Sí, sería verdaderamente fácil.__Lo que en realidad sale complicando las cosas es que me enseño a desear cosas sucias, ella sabe cuánto detesto la cursilería, sabe perfectamente cuan débil soy para la miel. Ella me enseño que del deseo nace el amor y que del primero todo el mundo gira. Puedo comprobarlo cada mañana al despertar y verla a mi lado. Tan cercana y lejana a la vez. Sólo quisiera tomar prestados sus labios por unos segundos y… En cambio, me paro por unos segundos a respirar aire puro y calmo todo el torbellino que estremece mi ser.__Si pudiera… ¿Cuál sería perfecto para ti?__Ese animal tiene que ser fuerte, majestuoso, orgulloso e inteligente; pero a la vez debe poseer tu delicadeza, fragilidad y timidez… Una enorme necesidad de atención y caricias. Tú eres exactamente una seductora felina, que con mañas y tretas siempre logras obtener lo que deseas. Tan frágil y necesitada…__A cada rato disimulando pides halagos a tu cuerpo, ronroneando cada que dormitas recargada en mí…__Eres tan perfecta… tus fallas sólo te hacen ver más humana, más única ante mis ojos. No importa si dicen que soy ciega, adoro lo que veo. No sólo embruja, lo deseo sólo para mí, no quiero compartir, seré egoísta.__Te tocare una y otra vez que desearás no haberme conocido: sólo por no apresurar el acto: hechizo que comparten dos personas en su momento de intimidad.__¿De qué otro modo puedo decirte todo lo que eres para mí?__Las palabras siempre faltan e igual salen sobrando. No existe nada que pueda expresar todas esas explosiones que recorren mi cuerpo cada que te veo. Me encendiste sin quererlo. Pero es que me he vuelto tan dependiente de tu persona, de tu cuerpo, de los regaños que das por cada comentario fuera de lugar que suelo dar a diario, por los sonrojos que no se pueden controlar.__Por ti puedo ser la tímida, el centro de burla de todo mundo… aunque el mundo vale mierda si tú estás conmigo. Mi único objetivo es que tú sonrías. Es que no sólo soy adicta a ti, estoy necesitada de todo lo que eres tú…  
Me da risa cuan enfermizo puede ser esto, el grado que puede llegar una persona a obsesionarse por otra._

¿Mañana vamos al cine? – me miras.

Que irónico, no me gusta lo empalagoso y justo me deleito en el.  
– No sé… – respondo pensativa sumergiendo mis manos en sus cabellos, quitando todo nudo que con sus bruscos movimientos del día pudo haberse hecho. – ¿Tenemos presupuesto?

– Si rompemos a _Raising Heart y Bardiche*_… – murmura para sí, sacando cuentas mentalmente. – Creo que nos alcanza para los boletos, un bote de palomitas y otro de refresco –. Sonríe orgullosa por algo en lo que bien podría estar equivocada; aun desconocíamos la cantidad requerida. – Y si bien nos va, un chocolate.

Le revuelvo el cabello.  
– Dirás si bien me va – me deslizo un poco de mi respaldo, quedando casi acostada: situado en medio de un jardín descuidado. Quedando a la par de _mí amiga_. – Conociéndote bien, me darás el chocolate y tú te quedarás con lo demás.

– Eso es porque me tienes asco –. Hace una mueca. – Cada que tomo de algún refresco tuyo después no lo quieres – me pica la barriga con reproche. – Cuando tienes mucho calor y quieres agua, te ofrezco de la mía y nunca aceptas –ya no me mira, ofendida recarga su cabeza sobre mi torso. – Así que no te quejes.

– Odio los besos indirectos –. Suelto esto con mucha calma; no era la primera vez que lanzo indirectas. – _Si no hay nada_, prefiero sólo tener mi propia saliva.

– ¿Será eso? – Ella no cree. No la culpo, nadie creería semejante cosa.  
Tantos que se transmiten de ese modo las suyas bebiendo del mismo bote más de veinte personas sin darle una ligera limpiada, pero yo no. Yo sólo quiero tener la de ella, y si esto pasa, que sea porque ella misma la ha brindado. – No creo que sea ese el motivo Fate-chan.

– Allá tú si no me quieres creer Nanoha– el peso sobre el torso se hace nulo, el calor que antes había en esa zona se extingue para después sentirlo más arriba. Apoya sus manos sobre mis hombros, dejando caer todo su peso en ellos.

Su rostro a la par del mío. Labios entreabiertos dejan salir su aliento, un aroma embriagante inunda todos mis sentidos. Sin pedir permiso y con una maldita lentitud acorta la distancia que nos separa. Apenas un roce que rompe toda la cordura. Una caricia que desata a la fiera. Lo revierte todo en un enorme incendio. Sólo eso necesito para devorarla.  
La abrazo por la cintura y con benevolencia convierto ese gesto inocente en un reto de ver quien aguanta la incandescente batalla.  
Los segundos pasan con infernal rapidez. Se convierten en minutos y la necesidad de respirar nos hace sepáranos.  
Pongo mi mejor sonrisa que es correspondida con un beso en la nariz.

– Espero ahora si tomes refresco Fate-chan–. Comenta en quedito, levantándose para luego sacudir el uniforme escolar.  
Mañana sí que me divertiré.

– No lo dudes –. Extiende su mano para ayudarme y yo acepto, imitándola. – Oye Nanoha – la llamó recordando un pequeño detalle. – Siempre te quedas con las palomitas – Da un respingón. – Y para comer palomitas no es necesario pasarse saliva –. Sonrío cual tigre al pillar desprevenida a su presa.  
Me mira frunciendo las cejas e inflando sus colorados mofletes.  
– Golosa~...

– ¡Mou, siempre tienes que arruinar estos momentos! ¿Verdad? –. Exclama indignada tumbándome de nuevo y comienza a caminar fuera de este olvidado jardín donde nos conocimos en nuestra no tan lejana niñez.

Ya de pie le alcanzo y abraso por la espalda para después darle un beso en el cuello, recuperando su exquisito humor.  
Si bien ella es una linda gatita que con sus tretas puede conseguir todo lo que quiere, yo soy toda una tigresa que con mejores trucos puede lograr su cometido. En este caso, besar esos ricos labios que mañana disfrutaré sin prisas.

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

**

***:** En este caso, los artefactos son simples alcancías.

**Nota de Autora:**

¡Por fin pude publicar algo en esta sección!

Quiero aclarar que esta historia es original, tiene mucho que la escribí y publique en otras webs. Hace poco la volví a leer, y vi que tenía potencial para ser un NanoFate, ya que en la original, los personajes no poseen nombre ni características en particular.

Espero allá sido de su completo agrado. Me conformo con a verles dejado una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse esta bella parejita.

Quiero aventurarme en decir que de este one-shot, sacare un comic (¿podría decir doujin?) que publicare en Deviantart bajo el mismo nombre del fic, para interesadas (os).

Como escribir para el fandom no deja dinero ni nada por el estilo, un pequeño o largo review siempre es una paga gratificante para el autor que bien pierde 5 horas frente al monitor quebrándose la cabeza por sacar algo coherente.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Wyll


End file.
